


Harry's Sunday Mornings.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If forced to choose between loud Saturday nights and peaceful Sunday mornings, Harry Potter will choose Sunday mornings.  Every. Single. Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Sunday Mornings.

**Title:** **Harry's Sunday Mornings.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge 4** **9** **5** **:** **Loud**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** If forced to choose between loud Saturday nights and peaceful Sunday mornings, Harry Potter will choose Sunday mornings. Every. Single. Time.

 

**Harry's Sunday Mornings.**

“Love has certainly mellowed you, Severus. I can't believe you haven't hexed that flirty whore off your Potter yet.”

“Harry can defend himself.”

“Doesn't look like he wants to, though. Shouldn't you be more worried?  That's your lover out there, allowing an amorous suitor to corner him by the bar.”

“Looks like Wood is more drunk than successful, if you ask me.”

“He's young, rich and a sex-god to boot. Drunk or not he has qualities you lack, Severus.”

“He is loud Saturday night while I'm peaceful Sunday morning, Luc. And Harry… Harry adores his Sunday mornings, I assure you.”

 


End file.
